


After Middleton

by Claluc



Category: Andy Garcia, At Middleton, Vera Farmiga - Fandom, movies - Fandom
Genre: At Middleton - Freeform, F/M, Love at First Sight, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claluc/pseuds/Claluc
Summary: After two years, George still remembers every second of that magic day  he had with Edith.
Relationships: George Hartman/Edith Martin, George/Edith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first work, ever... so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.  
> When I first saw this movie I was so touched and amazed by its story that I watch it everytime I can.  
> The end was beautiful but I tried to keep the narative going and continue it with my ideas and thoughts.  
> Good reading :)

George just got home after a tiresome day at the hospital where he works as a cardiac surgeon, he had built quite a reputation throughout the years and was very proud of his professional life. But when the topic was his personal life, he wasn’t so glad to talk about it, after the magic day that he spent with Edith, he started to ask himself if he wanted to continue living a life without adventure, love and hope. 

His marriage ended some months ago and the only thing that still brought him joy was his beloved son, Conrad. The boy was doing great at Middleton, he loved that place, even started to present a program twice a week at the station and despite everything he was ok about the break up of his parents once that they were better now. Conrad always tries to cheer up his father and every once in a while he invites him to Middleton to spend some time together.

However, every time George thinks about Middleton, he thinks back to the day with Edith and wonders about her and how life is treating her. They didn’t change numbers because they both were in a relationship and didn’t want to put each other in a bad position. But now that George was divorced, the thought of meeting Edith again was all over his mind. He had to find her just to know if they could work together, if she was single, of course, in that single day she brought more joy to his life than anyone else.

In the next day, he woke up and went to his computer to search for Edith, just the act of doing it made him laugh hard since he started to think what she would say if she knew what he was doing. 

But what was her full name? He panicked. He just remembered that she had a furniture shop, wait! “She sells furniture for kids, right?“ He tried to remember. But then he looked at the time and realized that he had to go to the hospital, the searching for Edith would have to wait.


	2. Conrad's friend

George had a tough week at the hospital, he was worried about one of his patients and had to go home to rest a little. He didn’t have time to think about Edith, or Middleton, he was so tired that he only wanted to have a calm weekend.

But during his way home he got a text from Conrad that said: “Hey dad, how are you? Sorry we couldn’t speak this week. How about a little trip to Middleton, I want to introduce you to my best friend. Call me when you can.”

Once home, George starts Facetime with his son... 

“Hey old man! How are you doing?”, Conrad says with a bright smile in his face. 

“I'm tired son, but I'm glad we can talk a bit. I had a difficult surgery at the hospital and had to practice a lot.”

“You? Practice? You're perfect, dad!”

“I could be, if I continue to study and practice... But enough about me, how things are going over there?”

“It’s ok, I just finished my tests and we’re now waiting for the results. Hey today was FOUNTAIN FUH-RIDAY! I played the fanfare everyone loved” George can see how well his son is and that Middleton was the right choice to his life.

“I’m glad to hear it, can’t wait to experience it again...”

“What?! You have gone to a Fountain Fuh-riday?” Conrad asked, a little confused.

“No son, remember when we were visiting Middleton? I just saw how incredible this thing is...” George tries to answer in a convincing way.

“Hm.. ok. So, when you can come here? I want you to meet one of my friends. Her name is Audrey.”

“Ah, a girl...”  
“Yeah dad, a girl - Conrad rolls his eyes. - I think you remember her from the visit day, we were in the same group.”

George holds his breath and tries to remember if this Audrey girl was Edith’s daughter. Could it be?

“Dad?!”  
“Yes, son... I can’t remember her face but i’m sure she is great.”

“Yes she is... So, what do you think about you coming here next week? Maybe you can take a day off on friday and come to the Fountain Fuh-riday? You could stay the weekend too..”

“Hm.. I don’t know Conrad, but I promise that I’ll try my best, ok?” George said with a tired voice.

“Ok dad, keep in touch ok? Get some rest, love you!”

“Love you too, kiddo”.

They end the video call and George goes to the bathroom to fresh up. He goes to bed and starts to think about what Conrad said about his friend, Audrey. Could she be Edith’s daughter? With that in mind he sleeps and dreams about meeting Edith again.

#####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Leave a comment :)


	3. The road to Middleton

The next morning George wakes up and goes to the kitchen to make some coffee. He had a good night of sleep but didn’t remember anything about his dreams. His focus is the study of an interesting cardio case; he spends his morning reading and learning about the patient and the procedure he is going to make.

It was midday, he stopped his work and started to cook his lunch; nothing fancy, just some protein with rice and vegetables. While eating, his thoughts go to Edith once again; he has to find her on the internet. He finishes his meal and goes to his notebook and starts searching until he stops at one site of children’s furniture. His heart skips a beat when he sees a photograph of her in the middle of her store where she is smiling with her arms crossed. 

George can’t stop staring at her picture, he misses her so much that hurts. How is it possible to have such a strong feeling for a person that he just spent one day with? - He kept asking him this same question and he couldn’t find a proper answer.

In the bottom of the page he finds her full name - Edith Martin. He says her name again and again, he likes the sound of it and in that moment he realizes that he had felt hard for her. He continues to navigate through her site exploring every page, text and photograph; he can’t stop smiling to himself while learning that she was a successful business woman, mother of one daughter... Audrey Martin. 

He frozes.

It would be a great coincidence if Conrad’s Audrey was Edith’s daughter, isn’t it? Now, more than ever, he was willing to go to Middleton to spend time with his son and met his new best friend; George checked his schedule and made some arrangements in order to start his little trip on Friday morning.

He text Conrad, telling him that he would be there on friday, just in time for the main event of the university. After that, he resumed his studies, sometimes taking some seconds to just see Edith’s smile.

The week resumes and George spends all his time at the hospital, he performs the surgery perfectly and is glad that he could save one more life. He didn’t have the time to think about Edith the way he liked, while browsing her site he had found her email, the store’s number and address but he didn’t have the courage to make a move. His thoughts were in how Conrad would feel and if he would be ok for him to start seeing someone other than his mother.

On Thursday night, George packed his things for the trip the next morning. He was anxious and nervous about meeting Audrey, he thought about things to say but had no success. Finally, he went to bed and tried to have some sleep.

His alarm started to ring; after some seconds he was awake and ready to begin his trip to the University. It was a 4 hour trip, and once that he was on the road he thought about the last time he was at this same path with Conrad two years ago.

###

Flashback

“What happened to your glasses?” Conrad asked him.

At that moment, he was transported back to that bell tower where he and Edith had shared a magic moment. It was more than just a kiss, it was the encounter of two souls that had been looking for each other for so long.

“Dad? Are you ok?”

“Yeah, please take the long way home” he said with tears in his eyes.

####

George teared up again while remembering that day. Even though it has been 2 years ago the feeling he had for Edith still lives in his heart. He tried not to think about it so much and returned his attention to the road, he was almost there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please leave a comment.


	4. When in Middleton

The sign for Middleton was just a few miles ahead and George can’t help but feeling happy for coming to see his boy; Since he got divorced he tried to spend more time with Conrad, who had promised that would come home for the holiday season.

They always had a great time together, after that fatidic day at Middleton their relationship evolved to a stronger bond and George was glad for it. He started to listen more to his son, and also stopped to make Conrad wear a tie; he was calmer now and just doesn’t think that everyone has to wear a tie every day, thanks to Edith of course.

The first thing he sees while approaching the campus is the bell tower, he smiles and tries to find the best place to park his car. He doesn’t care anymore about the way he parks his car, life is too short to be concerned about these little things.He is just in time to watch the spectacle in front of his eyes one more time: a bunch of people running with balls, boats, and floaters to the main fountain.  
The fanfare starts to play on the speakers, George takes a time to breathe and closes his eyes. He is transported back to that day while Edith was grabbing his hands to get him in the fountain, the time stopped and the only people that mattered were them. They danced, played, laughed…

“Dad?” Conrad stands near the parking lot, curiously watching George.

  
“Hello son!” George runs to give his kid a warm hug.

“I’m so happy that you’re here dad, come on let’s get soaked!”.

Father and son start to walk to the hot spot of the college.

“I can’t wait to introduce you to Audrey, she is somewhere near here.”

“I’m happy that you’re making new friends’ son! Ah, this is one of the most beautiful campuses that I have ever been to. I'm glad to be visiting you, I miss you, you know…”

“I had missed you too dad, I’m thankful to be at Middleton”.

Someone starts to wave to them.

“Conrad!” Audrey is waiting for them on a bench under the tree near the fountain.

“Dad, this is Audrey. Audrey this is my father George Hartman”.

When George sees Audrey, his heart skips a beat, and he is now a hundred percent sure that she is Edith’s daughter.

“Hello Dr. Hartman” Audrey says a little shyly.

“Hi, nice to meet you properly Audrey! Please call me George. I’m remembering you from the visit day, good to see that you two are friends.”

Conrad and Audrey smile at each other as they start to walk to the water.

The Fountain Fuh-riday event is incredible. George takes the time to observe his son's manners around Audrey. They look remarkably intimate but seem to be just friends, he thinks. After almost an hour they are exhausted sitting in the grass to let the sun dry their clothes. They are smiling at each other, just enjoying the moment.

Until Conrad asks: “Dad, where are you staying?”

George grabs his iPhone and finds the address of the hotel he is staying the weekend.

“It’s not far from here, don’t worry. What do you have planned for us?”

“Well, I think you can go to the hotel to settle and then we could have dinner together, Audrey is going with us, ok?”

George smiles at his son. “Of course, I’m looking forward to it”.

George says good-bye to the kids and takes the way to his car. But in the way he changes his mind and goes to the bell tower. He climbs all the stairs, trying not to be noticed. When he reaches the top his heart rate is a little elevated but he wants to be there for a minute just to think about Edith. His eyes search the place and find a person standing there alone, it’s a woman.

  
“Edith?”


	5. Edith?

“Edith?” George says slowly.

The woman turns around and looks directly into George's eyes with a big smile on her face with tears in her eyes

“George! Oh my God! It is you!” She says a little too loud, appearing to be shocked with his presence.

“What are you doing here?” George asks her, trying to understand what was happening.

“Oh George, it is a long story, I can’t believe that you’re here. I have been thinking about you since the day we met, and now we’re here in that same spot.” She is a little confused.

“Wait! Why are you here?”. He asks

“Audrey invited me to spend the weekend here. I was with her earlier, then I said that I had to go to the hotel that I’m staying at but I couldn’t resist this view and the memories that I made here at Middleton.” She says sincerely.

“Oh, I am here to spend a few days with Conrad too! I met Audrey a few minutes ago, our kids seem to be very good friends”.

“I knew that Audrey was not telling me the whole truth about this visit! But, whatever! I’m glad that I found you here”.

They stood in silence for some minutes, just observing each other, still apart... 

George is the first to say something:

“Well, I’d love to spend more time with you, maybe we could go to some coffee shop, or something like that?”. He asks, trying to transmit calmness through his voice.

“I think this is an excellent idea, shall we?”

He let her take the lead to go downstairs, but when she came closer she stopped in front of him with a gorgeous smile and said:

“I can see that someone listened to me and doesn't wear ties 24/7 now” She was laughing with her hand in his chest.

He just smiled at her while she closed the small distance between them and gave him a kiss in his face. With his heart beating fast, he followed her though the stairs.

They didn’t know what their kids had planned for them.


	6. Two years ago...

Flashback

##

“Mom?” Audrey said looking to Edith while driving home. 

After some seconds Edith answered his daughter.

“We´re gong to be ok.” She said with a small smile on her face.

Audrey knew that her mother wasn’t going to say anything this time, she turned her attention to the road again.

##

During these two years, Edith tried to make her marriage work, after all that she had given up to maintain a home to his daughter. However, as the days were passing by, her husband didn’t understand her silence or sadness. Things started to get more complicated and in the end they also agreed to separate their lives.

Edith focused on her shop and was doing pretty great with her business. She got more space in the market share of children’s furniture and even got a few magazines to write some articles about her new ideas and plans. They made a website to sell online and despite everything that had happened she was happy and ready to work hard.

Audrey chose Middleton, even though she was hardly tested by Dr. Emerson. Since she wasn’t a girl that changes her mind easily, she continued to study hard, trying to be a better person that had learned a lesson. When college started, she found Conrad in the campus and they started to talk to each other, they quickly became friends once that they knew one another from that day.

Edith, on the other hand, kept silent about everything that happened. She didn’t have the courage to search for George online, even though she remembered his full name and the hospital where he worked.

Once in a while she visited Audrey in Middleton, of course she loved to see her child elated and living her dreams but that place also brought a lot of memories and emotions. She usually went there in the middle of the semester, she preferred to go in the weekdays to have time to walk throughout the campus and even watch some acting classes.

One day Audrey spotted her near the bell tower, she was going to surprise her mother when she saw that Edith had tears in her eyes. 

“Mom? Are you ok?”

When Edith heard her daughter’s voice she tried to clean her face.

“Oh, hi honey! I wasn’t expecting you until later. I’m ok”

“But you were crying mom, why can’t you tell me the reason behind all this sadness?” Audrey was a little tired of not understanding her mother.

Edith breathed and realized that she could trust her daughter, now it was time to tell her story.

“Ok, let’s go up to the bell tower. I can tell you everything from there.”

Audrey didn’t understand why they had to go up there but followed her mother.

Once there, Edith looked around and closed her eyes… Then, started to talk about that magic day.

“You remember that day when we were here in Middleton to do the tour…?”

[…]

Audrey was silent after everything that her mother told her. She was a little surprised by all the facts, however, now she understood the events of the past two years more clearly. She could see the pain in her mother’s face, she knew that she tried hard to maintain her marriage but now that Audrey was starting to love some people, she could figure that a love like that was rare and not easy to be found.

Edith was looking to her feet, without knowing what to say next when Audrey went to give her a hug.

“Mom, I’m glad that you had the courage to talk about all these things with me.”

“I’m sorry dear, I was scared to tell you everything because I didn’t know if I could support your rage or your apathy.”

Audrey thought a little after starting to talk again.

“Well, maybe at that time I wouldn’t understand what you felt that day. I was a little stubborn, wasn’t I?”

“That you were!” Edith said laughing.

“I love you mom and I want you to know that you can tell me everything. I’m here for you.”

“I love you too, honey!”.

After that day, Edith was relieved that she didn’t have to keep secrets from her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please leave a comment.


	7. We have all the time in the world

Present

##

Edith and George walk side by side through the campus, still in silence. They couldn’t believe how lucky they were to find each other again.

“So…” George tries to start a conversation.

“So…” Edith repeats his own words.

George laughs.

“I can’t believe that I found you there at our spot”

“Our spot, huh?” Edith says with a large smile.

“Well, I think that we could call it that way. I really cherished every minute that we had here, Edith. I missed you.”

“I missed you too George but believe me when I say that you were always in my mind”.

George smiles, his heart is full of hope and joy.

“The coffee shop that I said is near the campus, but I think that we should go by car, is that a problem?”

“No, not at all.”

They get to the parking lot, close to George’s car. Edith stops without knowing what to do.

“What?” George asks.

“We’re going in the same car?” Edith asks

“I thought so, please come with me Edith.”

“Oh, ok. Let’s go then.”

They both get in the car and go to the coffee shop. They didn’t know that their kids were behind a tree watching them with smiles on their faces.

“I told you that they are perfect to each other, didn’t I ?” Conrad says laughing at Audrey.

“Yeah, you were right. I haven’t seen my mother so happy in the last couple of years.”

“Well, I hope that they could figure out that they’re meant to be and don’t get mad at us.”

“Me too Conrad, me too.”

//

\- At the Café

George and Edith sit on a small table at the back of the shop trying to find some privacy. 

The waitress goes there to take their orders.

They make their wishes, and she goes to get what they want.

“George, I’m sorry….” Edith starts to say when he interrupts her by putting his hand over hers.

“You don’t have to feel sorry about anything. We’re here now, I’m glad that we have all the time in the world to talk. That one day was perfect but ended so fast, let us enjoy the present time.” George says looking into her beautiful eyes.

“You’re right George, I have so many things to tell you. These last two years weren’t easy at all.” She says with a small smile in her face.

“No, they weren’t. How are you, truly?”

Edith takes a deep breath and start to tell George about the last years of her life:

“Well, it is a long story but the short version is that after a year my husband… my ex-husband and I decided to live our lives separated and since then I’m all in at work. My business is thriving, and Audrey is happy here in Middleton… So I’m happy too.”

George doesn’t say a word in some seconds, still processing everything that Edith said. So she got divorced too…

The waitress shows up and put their coffees in the table.

“If you need something just call me.”

“Ok, thank you” They say together.

“I’m sorry for my silence and for your break up, I just didn't know what to say before." George looks directly to her eyes and continues: "I’m just mesmerized with the fact that our lives have been in the same path, even though we were apart. After some months, Conrad’s mother and I talked and decided to end our marriage, I just couldn’t be a hundred percent in, like she deserved, so we parted in good terms, we’re still friends and Conrad is glad for that.”

Now it was Edith’s turn to be speechless.

“I’m so sorry George.” Edith says while putting her hand over his.

George gives her a small smile.

“After that, I tried to find you. I even entered in your website and saw your interviews...your photographs. You have a really good mind for the furniture business.” 

“Oh! You looked for me…” Edith says

“Yeah, you weren’t the only person to think about that day in Middleton, you know?” George says with a small smile.

“I was afraid to get in touch with you, I knew about your wife… We knew that that French movie didn’t end well….”

“I know, but now the universe is giving us another chance to explore these feelings. Even though we’re just meant to be friends, I want you to be a part of my life.” George says seriously.

“I want that too…” Edith says shyly.

“So, where are you staying? I told Conrad that I was going to the hotel to unpack and be ready for dinner, do you like to come with us?”

“I’m staying at the hotel close to the campus, actually I think that that is the only hotel near here” Edith says laughing at George.

“Oh, you’re right, I guess.” He laughs at her too.

“Thank you though, for your invitation but I have some plans with Audrey.”

George is momentarily confused but he thinks that it’s better to say nothing about what Conrad said to him about Audrey.

“Oh, ok… I hope we can spend some more time together. I’ll stay here until Sunday.”

“I'll be here til Sunday too and I would love to see you again, George Hartman”.

They both pay for their drinks and go to George’s car.

“Where you wanna go now? Your car is in the campus, right?”

“Yes, it is. If you could drive me there…”

“Yes, ma’m!” 

Edith laughs at him and punches his arm affectionately.

//

When they got at the parking space, they didn’t want to say good-bye. They keep in silence waiting for someone to make the first move.

It was Edith…

“I loved to see you George, here’s my number.” She gives her card to him. “Send me a message later today.”

George picks up the card and their hands touches. They look to each other, like there isn’t anything around them, call it magic…

Some seconds later, George breaks the eye contact and goes for a kiss on her cheek. She goes for it at the same time and they end up kissing each other. It was just a peck, but they separate surprised by their own actions.

They’re blushing.

“See you later Edith.”

“See you later, George”.

She looks at him one more time and gets out of the car. It was like not a single day had passed since their first encounter.


	8. When your childen are the cupids

##

Audrey and Conrad become friends very quickly, they shared some interests and liked to talk about anything. She was really into his music taste, so they always had something to do together.

Making friends wasn’t the easiest task for Conrad, he was glad that Audrey decided to attend Middleton. Since they knew each other from the visitation day, it was natural that they bonded.

After discovering the truth about that day with her mother, Audrey started to gather information about George. At the beginning she tried to keep the secret from Conrad but eventually she explained to him everything that their parents experienced together. While talking about it, everything become clear about the sadness and the eventual decision that both made, the divorce.

When they realize that Edith and George didn’t have any reason to be apart, they started to think about a way to get them together, in Middleton, the place where they had felt in love.

Conrad was responsible to invite his dad to spend a specific weekend with him while Audrey had to convince Edith that going to Middleton on a Friday morning wasn’t bad at all.   
They were really excited to help their parents to understand that all the sadness and loneliness that they were feeling was actually their hearts telling that they miss each other.

##

When Audrey and Conrad saw the two of them going out together, in George’s car, they were cheering for a good conversation. They arranged a romantic dinner for them, it would be a nice surprise.


End file.
